


The Setup

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a cheesy idea, but they were running out of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place prior to previous fic.

They’d planned a nice night at an Italian restaurant; it was only Lucifer’s first year of teaching and he’d already made himself noteworthy among the staff. They were going to celebrate.

Or, that was the story they’d told Cas and Dean. Sam had been unable to join them because of a date he had planned with Jessica, and Gabriel had mentioned that he had to be at work for dinner rush, so it was already down to four of them.

And then it was the night of the dinner and Dean was standing outside of the Novaks’ place, ready to knock on the door, when Balthazar came running out of the apartment.

“Dude?” Dean said, “Where the hell are you going?”

“There is an orgy going on, and I am not going to miss it for some dinner for Luci.”

Dean was a little weirded out, but he walked through the now-open door anyway. Castiel was sitting on the couch and Lucifer was standing by the phone.

“Are we ready to go?” Cas asked them, and Lucifer sighed, but he gestured to the door with a handful of coat and they left the apartment.

Halfway through the drive there, though, Lucifer got a call. It was short, and they didn’t gather much from the “okay” and “I understand” that he muttered. He finally told the person on the other end to pick him up at the restaurant in five minutes and hung up.

“Is everything alright?” Cas asked him.

“Yeah,” He said, and then to Dean, “Just keep driving, someone is going to meet me at the restaurant. There’s been an emergency staff meeting called at the University and it’s mandatory.”

“But the whole point of this thing was for you,” Castiel said, tilting his head in that way that Dean secretly thought was really adorable. “So why are we still going?”

“Well, we still have the reservation and,” Lucifer said, holding up a piece of plastic, “Gabriel’s credit card.” He finished with a smile, tossing the card into Castiel’s lap from his place in the front seat.

“Dude,” Dean said, hands tightening on the steering wheel, “If it’s just Cas and I, people are going to think we’re on a date.”

“…and?” Lucifer asked, his head doing a tilt that was remarkably similar to Castiel’s. Must be a family thing, Dean thought. “It doesn’t really matter, does it? You’re friends, you can enjoy a nice, fancy, Italian meal with one another.”

Dean was about to say something, but they had arrived at the restaurant, and Lucifer was pretty quick to get out of the Impala and into the Toyota waiting for him. So he and Cas were left alone, and Dean really really wanted to eat some dinner. Not to mention he could pretend they were on a date…

“Well,” He said to Cas, “We’re already here. No sense in wasting gas.” he shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal, when he wanted Cas to accept more than anything. He could pretend that Castiel was accepting an actual date from him, not just a friendly outing. There was no way that Cas was going to really go out with him anyway, so why not indulge a little when he could.

“That makes sense.” Cas said, a mumble into the sleeve of his sweater. “Save the earth and all that.” There was an adorable flush spread across his cheeks that Dean thought he might be imagining.

“Yeah, of course.” Dean said, slowly, standing in front of the restaurant awkwardly.

“Uh-huh,” Cas said, burrowing further into his sweater. They stood there watching each other for a few more overly long minutes before Dean gestured to the restaurant and said, “Um….shall we?”

“Oh, yeah,” Castiel said, blushing even more, “”Of course. We need to go into the restaurant to eat dinner.”

“Yeah. So, let’s go.” Dean said, walking towards the entrance.


End file.
